


Girls on Film

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury x Reader fix with them starting out watching Star Trek or something together and they like play fight about who the best character is and they end up kissing and with smut thx??? AND Can u do a fem!reader x Charlie smut (with dirty talk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls on Film

Warnings: discussion about cheating on each other with fictional characters (is that even a warning?), smut

Fic:

“But Kirk is the captain,” you say, trying to counter Charlie’s point. She lies on the couch behind you, one of her arms draped over your body, playing with the strings of your hoodie. Star Trek plays out on the screen as your little argument goes on.

“Kirk runs on pure luck, Spock on the other hand runs on logic,” Charlie points out.

“Logic can’t solve everything,” you say, “Sometimes you need to have luck . . . and the willingness to cheat.”

“Spock’s the better character,” Charlie says simply.

“Is not,” you retort.

“You’re adorable when you’re wrong,” Charlie laughs. She nuzzles her face against the crook of your neck and places a kiss there.

“That’s funny, because I’m not wrong,” you state as you turn to face her.

“Agree to disagree,” Charlie says as she brushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Or we could compromise,” you suggest, “I mean, if I was on the Enterprise, my favorite crew member would have to be Uhura.”

“Wait, you are assuming I’m not with you right?” Charlie asks.

“Of course,” you tease, kissing her on the cheek, “I’m assuming that you’re back on Earth waiting for me to come home while I’m up on the Enterprise flirting with Uhura.”

“If you ever meet Uhura, you better be doing more than just flirting,” she tells you.

“Charlie Bradbury!” you exclaim, “Are you giving me permission to cheat on you with a fictional character?”

“Well, I don’t want you to be alone while you’re risking your life, especially if Kirk is still the captain,” Charlie says. You trace your fingers up and down her t shirt covered side.

“This is why I love you,” you say, “The fact that we can fictionally cheat on each other and still find our way back to each other is astounding. How was your fling with Hermione by the way?”

“Magical,” she states, making you laugh, “How about your affair with Uhura?”

“Out of this world,” you say, you both giggle. Your lips meet Charlie’s and you completely forget your argument. Her lips move soft and gentle, coaxing yours apart. You grant her access and her tongue slips into your mouth.

One of your hands snakes underneath Charlie’s neck and your hand twists into her bright red hair. Your other hand finds the hem of her shirt and slips beneath it, sliding up her body until you find her breast. She moans as you squeeze the flesh and roll the nipple between your fingers.

Charlie pulls down the zipper of your hoodie and you help to pull it off, leaving you in a t shirt and shorts. You push Charlie onto her back and move to straddle her lap. Her eyes turn dark as she watches you lean down above her until your lips meet. Both of your hands slide beneath her shirt and you cup a breast in each one. She moans and her back arches into your touch.

“Y/N,” she whispers as her hips move up from the couch.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” you say, grinding yourself against her. She sits up and you pull her shirt over her head before doing the same to yours. You don’t even have a chance to stop her before her lips wrap around your nipple and suck it into the wet warmth of her mouth. Her hands press flat against your lower back, holding your body close to hers as she works your breasts with her mouth.

You moan as you wrap your hands in her hair, holding her close as you grind yourself against her. Shifting slightly, you pull your shorts off and toss them to the side, Charlie’s following quickly after. You move to straddle one of her legs as you push her back against the couch, your hands roaming over her body as you take in the sight of her beneath you.

Charlie’s hands twist into her hair as she writes beneath you. She grinds herself against your leg, her wetness smearing against your skin. “Jesus, Charlie you’re so wet,” you tease. Charlie groans as you trail your fingers down between her legs as rub slow circles around her clit.

“Please,” Charlie begs, “I need you.” You let your fingers dance around her entrance, teasing her with the idea of being fucked.

“How badly do you need me?” you ask, dipping your middle finger into her just to the first knuckle.

“Please Y/N,” she begs, “Need you to fuck me.” She bucks her hips up, begging for more, but you pull your finger from her. Charlie groans at the emptiness.

“Do you need me enough to admit you’re wrong?” you ask, moving your finger up to your lips. Charlie groans as if she’s trying to decide whether to hold out or to give in. You suck your finger between your lips and swirl your tongue around it, cleaning it of her juices. You hum at the taste of her. “Come on Charlie,” you say, “Just admit you’re wrong and I’ll give you what you want.”

Charlie refuses to give in so you lean yourself over her and grind yourself against her leg. You wrap your hand in her hair and kiss her lips roughly. “Come on Charlie,” you mumble, “Just three little words.”

“I love you?” she asks, hoping it will suffice.

“Nice try,” you chuckle as you continue to grind yourself against her. You let your fingers circle her entrance again, drawing moans from her lips.

“Fine,” she groans, “You were right.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” you ask before plunging two fingers into her as deep as they’ll go. Charlie cries out as you pump your fingers in and out of her. You squeeze Charlie’s breast in your free hand as you sit up above her, watching the way she reacts to your touch. A constant stream of curses and praises fall from her lips.

You curl your fingers, hitting her g-spot and making her hips buck up off the couch. One of Charlie’s hands untwists from her hair and moves down her body until her fingers meet your thigh. Her eyes lock on yours as her fingers find your clit. You moan as she rubs your clit harshly, a smirk crosses her lips.

“Lift your hips,” she tells you, “Wanna watch you ride my fingers.”

“Fuck Charlie,” you moan. You lift your hips and Charlie slides her hand between your legs to cup your sex. Charlie’s walls tighten around your fingers as her fingers dip into your entrance.

“Go ahead Y/N,” she says. You comply and begin lifting and lowering your hips as you continue pumping your fingers in and out of her. Charlie cries out your name as you curl your fingers and press your thumb against her clit.

“Gonna cum for me aren’t you Charlie?” you ask, thrusting your fingers quickly in and out, in and out, in and out. Charlie hums in response, her head falls back and her back arches off the couch. “Come on Charlie,” you moan as her fingers curl inside you, “Cum around my fingers. Let me feel what I’ve done to you.” Her walls flutter around your fingers and with one hard thrust, she comes undone.

Her walls clamp down hard around your fingers as she shouts your name. You help her ride out her orgasm as she slowly comes down from her high. Your hips keep rocking against her hand, making the pressure in your stomach increase.

“Your turn,” Charlie says, a mischievous grin across her lips. You pull your fingers from her and suck them clean as you ride her fingers. Her fingers thrust up into you, but you catch her wrist and hold it firmly against her thigh.

“You said you wanted me to ride your fingers,” you say, “So let me.” Charlie grins and tucks her free hand behind her head, propping it up so that she can watch your movements. You keep one hand wrapped around her wrist and place the other on her hip, holding yourself up as you ride her fingers fast and hard.

“Charlie,” you moan as you rock your hips in just the right way so that your clit presses against the heel of her hand. Her eyes rake over your body as you practically bounce on her lap, a smirk glued on her face. Your lips part and your head tips back as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over.

“That’s it,” Charlie encourages you as your walls tighten around her fingers. She curls them, perfectly hitting your g-spot.

“Charlie!” you cry out, your walls fluttering around her fingers. You rock your hips wildly, chasing your orgasm and Charlie’s smile only widens.

“Come on Y/N, let me feel what I’ve done to you,” she says, mimicking your words from before. She curls her fingers one last time and the pressure in your stomach spills over. You shout her name as your walls squeeze her fingers greedily, pleasure washing over you in waves. Charlie helps you to ride out your orgasm before she pulls her fingers from you, sucking them clean of your juices.

“I love you Charlie,” you whisper, leaning down to press your lips to hers. The taste of yourself mingles with the taste of her as your tongue slips into her mouth. Her hands slide around to your back and hold your body close to hers.

“I love you too Y/N, even if you don’t know when to admit you’re wrong,” she teases.


End file.
